The invention relates to a device for applying flowable media to a surface, comprising a ventilatable container, which is arranged above the surface, for the media, with at least one opening, a wiping or applying device mounted at a handle and a duct, which can be regulated for shutting off and allowing throughflow, for the gravitationally-effected conducting of the media from the container to an outlet on or at the wiping or applying device.
In the state of the art, in the case of cleaning and care activities the cleaning, disinfecting or care agent is tipped directly from a corresponding product cask directly onto the preferably smooth, flat or slightly inclined surface, for example the floor. The agent can, however, also be diluted in a container and tipped onto the floor as a diluted solution ready for use. A dispersion coating is briefly described here, by way of example, for the previous procedure.
For the tipping-on the dispersion the worker has to bend deeply in constant succession in order to pour the dispersion onto the floor and has to significantly incline the upper body forwards and at the same time turn in order to uniformly distribute the product. In this procedure only a part area of the surface can be processed until the poured-on quantity has been dealt with. This work is also frequently undertaken by two persons, one of which tips the dispersion onto the respective area to be processed and the other of which uniformly distributes the dispersion. In all cases there is a continual, time-consuming and tiring alternation between the two different working processes. A continuous working, which is an essential precondition for an even quality of the coating, is not possible in that case. In the state of the art applicator devices are known in which the media are placed under pressure in the containers and conducted out of the container. In that case the throughflow quantity and the flow speed is influenced and is reduced in the case of pressure drop in the container, so that a longer term, continuous and uniform working free of start point is not possible.
In the state of the art devices as described in the introduction are also known, for example in DE 39 05 760 A1. In that case the containers are mounted at the handle of the wiping or applying device. It is indeed thereby possible to reduce at least a part of the difficulties of the described procedure. However, the handling of the wiping or applying device is at the same time made quite significantly difficult, as the mounting of the container at the manipulating handle causes very unfavourable and constantly changing centre-of-gravity relationships. Moreover, in the case of this mounting the size and the shape of the container is strongly limited or restricted and the exchange and subsequent filling or refilling of the container is very inconvenient and made difficult, so that the use of commercially available casks is hardly possible or possible only with much difficulty.
The invention is based on the technical problem of so developing the device described in the introduction that the disadvantages are avoided and in simple and economic manner there is created a device enabling a continuous working of largest possible areas.
This problem is solved in that the device described in the introduction comprises equipment, which can be worn on the back, with supporting and fixing straps and a mounting plate, which is fixed thereto, with a quick-action coupling device and the container has at one end a resealable outlet opening with a connecting piece and a resealable filling opening at an opposite end, as well as a hose adapter, which is connectible to the connecting piece of the outlet opening, with a shut-off device and a hose quick-action coupling with a drip protection device.
This device has the advantage that even larger quantities of the flowable media to be applied can be carried by the operator, as its arrangement on the back of the operator does not obstruct or impair the work during application and even larger areas can thereby be processed by an operator continuously and free of start point. Moreover, it is of advantage that the container can be subsequently filled or refilled in simple manner without the hose adapter having to be removed from the outlet opening for that purpose. In addition, in advantageous manner it is possible at the conclusion of a working phase to leave the rest of the unconsumed medium in the container if the outlet opening is closed by a closure lid after removal of the hose adap ter.
Two different container types can be used in the proposed device. For this purpose in a special embodiment the container comprises coupling elements which are matched to the quick-action coupling device of the mounting plate. In another embodiment the coupling elements, which are matched to the quick-action coupling device of the mounting plate, are provided at a cask receiver. Commercially available product casks can be inserted into this cask receiver and thus carried on the back of the operator with the assistance of the cask receiver. If the container has the coupling elements, then this is suitable as a universal container into which the appropriate media can be poured from commercially available product casks.
An embodiment in which the hose adapter comprises a closure system, for example a screw or bayonet closure, matched to the connecting piece of the outlet opening is particularly advantageous. With advantage, the closure system is so constructed that it is matched to the closure of commercially available casks, so that the same hose adapter can be placed not only on the outlet opening of the universal container, but also on the outlet opening of the product cask. Advantageously the hose adapter has a ventilating element so that the container does not need a separate venting device for pressure equalisation and the container at the end of the working process and after removal of the hose adapter can be directly closed again by the closure cap in the pressure-equalised state.
In an advantageous embodiment the universal container has a filling opening which in shape and/or size is suitable for the pouring in of the media without a funnel or similar means and is closable by a closure lid. It is thereby possible to refill the medium, after consumption of the quantity originally poured in, without the container having to be exchanged or the hose adapter or the duct having to be removed for conveying the medium to the duct outlet. Since the universal container and cask receptacle both have identical coupling elements matched to the quick-action coupling device of the mounting plate, it is in addition possible to quickly and simply exchange the universal container for a cask receiver with a commercially available product cask, and vice versa.
In a special embodiment the universal container has a filling state marking indicating the filling state for a solvent, for example water, wherein the solvent quantity corresponding to this filling state is to be dimensioned so that it guarantees by a predetermined concentrate quantity the concentration or dilution prescribed and advantageous for the respective medium. It is thereby possible that the operator, for example for water-soluble concentrate, has to carry only the appropriate concentrate basic quantity in a dosage cartridge or other such dosage container and can then prepare a new container charge in the desired concentration at each water connection point present at the property to be treated. If the refill cartridge or other dosage container has a special closure, a special connecting device for this closure is conveniently provided in the closure cover of the filling opening.
So that the product or medium, on outflow from the duct outlet does not spray at too great a drop height or clash with the wiping or applying device at too small a spacing from the surface to be treated, the outlet opening is arranged above the surface at a spacing matched to the product or medium and the consistency thereof.
The metering valve for throughflow regulation of the product is advantageously arranged between hose quick-action coupling and the outlet of the duct on or at the wiping or applying device, so that after removal of the duct or the hose from the hose adapter the quantity disposed in the duct can still be applied at the desired throughflow rate. In that case it is advantageous if the hose quick-action coupling has a drip protection, which closes the connection to the container in, for example, spring-loaded manner or by a ball or other such, so that even without actuation of the shut-off device no product can continue to flow out of the container after removal of the hose and/or the duct.
The proposed device enables a simple and ergonomically favourable handling for a widespread spectrum of use with high area performance and low consumption of product/media. Product loss is largely avoided, as commercially available product casks can be used and in the case of cask exchange or cleaning of the device only small product residues (waste) occur, since the product residues can usually remain in the closed cask.